Skylar Merritt
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Skylar Merritt is a main character and protagonist of The Academy Curse. She is the daughter of Victor Cromwell and Margret Merritt; the friend of Charlotte Walker, Jackson Parker, and Dylan Everhart; and the girlfriend of Spencer Young. Skylar is a member of the Merritts family. Early Life Skylar was born August 31st, to Victor Cromwell and Margret Merritt. She never knew her father but she was quite content with her quiet life with her mom, who was always caring and her best friend. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Personality "She's a fighter and she's angry, which is exactly what we want. She just needs to know how to properly put that anger into the fighting." - Charlie about Sky Skylar is an independent girl who tries her best to stay strong in hard times but it isn't always easy when she is quite weak. While physically not too strong, she is has a feisty heart and she will do anything to protect the ones she cares about. She quickly learns to put her fears behind her and fight to protect herself and the people she loves. Problem is, the one thing she's afraid of is losing more people she cares about and this might prove difficult. She seems to be quite the optimist even after everything that's happened, but she is also quite naive. Physical Appearance Skylar is well-known for her beautiful blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5'3. She wears casual clothes and whenever she has her blue amulet in her possession, she wears it around her neck. She doesn't really wear much makeup, having a more neutral look with light colors and tones. Abilities Relationships Spencer Young Spencer and Sky met in the Pilot when she thought he was the guy in the park she was looking for. He was open to helping her even when she didn't want him to get involved. He went along to protect her, but soon discovered the world of supernatural. The two developed as close friends, who clearly had crushes on each other, and eventually began to date. Later on, Sky began to doubt their relationship. Charlotte Walker "I won’t let you fall." "I won’t let you fall either." At first, Charlie is very hostile towards Sky, stealing from her and kidnapping her. Only when Charlie kills Liam to save Sky does their relationship begin to change. Charlie sets Sky free and she begins to go to the academy. Charlie continues to be rude, even threatening Skys life multiple times, and she continuously tells Sky that they're not friends. Despite claiming to hate her, Charlie saves Skys life. She trains her at the orders of Bea, which results in some bonding, but when Sky mentions Charlies mom, Charlie injures Sky. She later heals her and the two go to the woods party. After Veronica's death, they become roommates. Charlie seems to be acting civil at first but then she begins to torment Sky even more after becoming jealous of Sky and Jax's relationship. Meanwhile, Sky gets ahold of her moms diary, making her suspicious of Charlie because of who her mother was. When Charlie becomes possessed, Sky notices something is wrong because Charlie was acting nice to her. But later, Charlie threatens Sky and makes her upset, causing Sky to lash out and injure Charlie. Sky joins with the others to bring her back after they discover what's going on, Sky realizing first because of the stories in her moms diary. Charlie begins to be nicer to Sky after this, allowing the girls to develop a friendship. Sky tells Charlie about the diary and the two conspire. Sky uses magic and Charlie begins to worry about how she did it without learning the spells. Charlie invites Sky to a girls night at the club, where the two seem to be getting along well, until Sky witnesses Charlie kill a man. Charlie then kidnaps her again with Sam to keep her quiet. She tells her the truth about their parents and who killed Veronica. Later, Sky manages to convince Charlie to go to her mom to get answers. They get detention but use their jewels to escape, revealing the power the two have together. They go on a double date with Luke and Spencer. By the end of the first season, they're friends, agreeing to never let each other fall. In the next season, they're still close. Samuel Walker Sam was always nice to her, flirting with her on occasion and Sky always fell to his charms, gaining a crush on him. But, she stayed away from him in fear of Kat. Sam hints in the next season that he likes her too. Jackson Parker They become friends quickly with a hint of romance but they stick to being friends, with no real feelings for each other. Sky feels betrayed when Jax leaves as he was her only friend from the start. Other Relationships Skylar Merritt and Katherine Sinclair (frenemies) Skylar Merritt and Nathaniel Glass (enemies/siblings) Skylar Merritt and Dylan Everhart (friends) Skylar Merritt and Jeremy Cruz (friends) Name English Meaning: The name Skye is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Skye is:Refers to the Scottish Isle of Skye; a nature name referring to the sky. Trivia She was born on August 31st, making her a Virgo. Her friends, and everyone else she knows, calls her 'Sky'. Her mother died on her birthday. Spencer is the first boyfriend she's ever had, also her first kiss. She has a blue amulet that enhances her power. She is one of the only witches who could use magic without a spell without practicing. Behind the Scenes Appearances Pilot High School Execution Haunted Who done it? Dark side Unpermitted Magic Club Zero Detention Masquerade Halloween Quotes Gallery